


Casa Pizzeria (or- What Sam learned from the Pizza Man)

by Mars_McKie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitting, Kissing, M/M, Reference to more, Sabriel - Freeform, The Pizza Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets roped into babysitting Ben while Dean and Lisa are off on a date. But when they order dinner, the pizza guy seems really familiar with Sam...</p><p>Set sometime after the events of Hammer of the Gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casa Pizzeria (or- What Sam learned from the Pizza Man)

“Can I play on the Xbox?”

“No, it’s too late.”

“Can I watch TV?”

“What did I just say?”

“But it’s not late- I haven’t even had dinner yet.”

Sam sighed. Even though he knew his older brother wasn’t the father, Ben could be just as bratty as Dean when he’d been younger. How he’d been roped into playing babysitter he wasn’t quite sure. While the Winchester brothers had been on a road trip through Indiana following a case Dean had insisted on dropping in to say hello to his old girlfriend Lisa, and what he’d insisted would be a quick visit turned into being invited in and then to her agreed to go on a date with him that night. But when Lisa had worried about Ben being left on his own Dean had volunteered Sam to babysit.

All Sam really knew of babysitting was when Dean had babysat him and the number of times he’d tried to run away. Thankfully Ben hadn’t tried to run away yet, but he was becoming more and more restless.

“I’ll tell you what- if you’re good then I’ll order pizza for dinner,” Sam offered. That idea seemed to go down well as Ben ran to get the phone and ordered a large pepperoni pizza with stuffed crust. Sam relented to letting Ben watch TV while they waited for it to be delivered and within minutes the doorbell rang.

“Pizza!” came the call from the door.

Ben instantly rushed out of the room and Sam trailed behind. “Ben, wait up!” he called after him. Ben pulled open the door revealing the delivery guy with a ridiculously large moustache holding a pizza box in one hand.

“Here is your Pizza, thank you for ordering from Casa Pizzeria!” the man said with a flourish and an Italian accent as ridiculous as his moustache, handing the pizza box to Ben. The boy instantly ran off with it into the kitchen, leaving Sam to pay the bill.

“So um, how much is that?” Sam asked, taking his wallet from his pocket.

“$25,” the guy said with a smile.

“OK, this better be good pizza…” Sam fished in his wallet, trying to find notes but could not find any money. He frowned. “That’s odd, I could have sworn I had enough…”

“You have no money?” The pizza guy seemed to be getting worried.

“That’s fine; can I pay by card instead?” Sam hunted through his wallet but all of his fake credit cards were missing along with his money. He dug his hands into his trouser pockets but again no joy. “Where’s my cards gone?”

“No cards, no money? Oh dearrr,” the pizza guy stepped inside and the door closed behind him, a mischievous twinkle appearing in his eyes. “It looks like you’re going to have to find some other way to pay me, Sammy”

Sam looked up in alarm at hearing his name. He didn’t know if this guy was a demon but he didn’t like the way he was inside the house with Ben in the next room. He clearly knew who Sam was, but Sam didn’t know who or what he was facing.

“Who are you?”

“Oh come on Sammy, don’t you recognise me?” He dropped the fake Italian accent and whipped off the fake moustache, revealing his thin lips pressed into a wide grin underneath, his cheeky amber eyes alight and his honey coloured hair slicked back. With the moustache gone it was like a spell had been lifted.

“Gabriel!” Sam took a step back in surprise and recognition.

“That’s right Sasquatch!” The archangel moved past Sam and into the living room. Sam knew he was at a disadvantage- Dean out on a date, Castiel nowhere to be seen and not a drop of holy oil in the whole house.

“How did you find me?” Sam demanded, following him to the living room. The Enochian Sigils on his ribs should have hidden him completely from any angel and besides- the last time they had seen Gabriel had been on his farewell DVD. He shouldn’t even be alive if what he’d said on it was true. “How did you survive?”

“Oh Sammy, Sammy. You expect to get straight answers from the one they call Trickster?” Gabriel shot Sam a wicked smile, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

“Alright, keep your secrets,” Sam glared. For the sake of something to do he sat down in the chair, knowing he wouldn’t even be able to draw an Enochian Sigil to get rid of Gabriel without arousing his suspicion. The most he could hope for was to keep the angel away from Ben in the kitchen and pray his intentions here weren’t malicious.

“Oh don’t pout Sasquatch,” Gabriel said, standing in front of the hunter with his hands on his hips. “I’m not here to harm you or the boy. But we should really talk about how you’re going to pay me for the pizza.”

“Are you telling me it wasn’t you who stole my money and cards from my wallet?”

“Relax Samzilla.” There they were- the height jokes. “I’ll return your money afterwards; I just want to have a bit of _fun_.”

Gabriel sat down on Sam’s lap, his knees straddling either side of Sam’s hips and his weight keeping the hunter’s legs pinned down, their eyes meeting. It didn’t help that somehow Sam’s wrists had become stuck to the arms of the chair. He struggled against the angel and his invisible bonds but to no avail.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at him and trying to keep his cool. This certainly wasn’t the first time he’d been tied up, but the presence of the attractive angel in his lap was proving distracting. Wait- had he just thought Gabriel _attractive_?

“Don’t worry so much Sammich,” Gabriel whispered. “I’d rather take my $25 from you than you forcing me to take it from the kid.” He gasped mockingly. “Taking money from a kid, you are terrible!”

“Leave him alone!” Sam snarled.

“Oh don’t worry, I intend to. After all, it is you that I want,” Gabriel purred, before leaning forward so that his lips met Sam’s; a kiss which deepened when Sam let out a muffled protest and accidentally opened his mouth. The angel’s mouth pounced hungrily at the opportunity, his tongue sliding through his teeth and pressing up against Sam’s. Gabriel gave a muffled moan and Sam could feel his face burn red. He didn’t dare move (and couldn’t if he wanted to).

After a long moment Gabriel pulled back with a noise like a plunger from a toilet and stroked a strand of hair from Sam’s forehead. “There’s no need to hold back on me Sasquatch. I can feel the way your heart is beating double time. I can tell this is what you want, and I think you know it as well.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sam mumbled, trying to control his heartbeat but that became hard as Gabriel started to kiss his neck, nibbling his way down to the bare collarbone peeking out from the top of his shirt.

“Hmm, you’re… sweet, Sammich,” Gabriel murmured in delight between each suck of the hunter’s neck. “But it was you- for you that I found my way back to this world. So won’t you make the trip worth my while?”

Sam opened his mouth to protest but the words got stuck in this throat and turned into a gasp as Gabriel’s hand slipped below his pant line down towards his groin. The hand was warm and quite soft and a feeling spread out from the palms and soaked into Sam’s skin. The effect of the archangel’s grace was pleasurable and- _dammit_ , he could feel himself getting hard. He closed his eyes against the sensation, knowing his nostrils were flaring angrily but he could do nothing as he felt the grace spread up his body and into his mind, relaxing all of his senses…

Gabriel shifted so he was staring into Sam’s eyes again.

“And besides- I’ve been dying to know why people are calling you a moose now,” he whispered teasingly. “Is that one of the noises I’ll be hearing from your mouth tonight?”

Gabriel’s grace whipped up inside his body and a soft moan escaped Sam’s lips. _Ah dammit_ , he finally conceded and kissed Gabriel back, their mouths a rush of frantic biting teeth and lashing tongues, their hips bucking into each other as the archangel’s hands desperately undid the hunter’s belt…

 

* * *

 

 

Much later after Gabriel had vanished and Sam had found that Ben had finished off the pizza by himself, Dean and Lisa returned back from their date. As they were leaving that night, Dean made a quick trip up to Ben’s room to put him to bed and say bye. Sam stood listening just outside the door.

“Did you enjoy Sam babysitting you?” Dean asked Ben, kissing his forehead.

“Yeah, I got to watch TV and I ate a whole pizza by myself!” Ben said excitedly.

“A whole pizza?”

“Yeah- a reeeally big one!”

“If you keep on eating like that then you’ll be growing as big as Sam in no time!” Dean joked. Outside, Sam scoffed. Despite all that Dean said about how he could never get used to a family and the white-picket fence life he could really play the dad-card when he wanted to.

“Oh yeah and guess what- the guy who delivered the pizza was Sam’s boyfriend!”

Sam’s entire face went red and there was a long silence in the room. And just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse-

“Um… really?” Dean finally said.

“I couldn’t see them, but they were making noises like the couples on those DVDs of the people that really love each other that you never let me watch.”

 _Damn you Ben, and damn you Gabriel_ , Sam put his face in his hands. Dean came out of Ben’s room with a look on his face somewhere between confusion and bemusement.

“Something you want to tell me Sam?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda discovered Supernatural and that's why I completely failed at Nanowrimo this month! And I feel that this story doesn't really make up for that!  
> But yes- inspired by the fan theory that the Pizza Man Castiel refers to is Gabriel, crossed with Sabriel and this is the result. I'll leave what happens in the dot dot dot to your own imaginations ;-)  
> Definitely want to write more Supernatural fanfiction soon!


End file.
